In contemporary Si-based image sensor technologies such as charge-couple devices (CCDs) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, color sensitivity is added to photo detective pixels by equipping them with on-chip color filters, comprised of organic dye-based absorption filters. However, organic dye filters are not durable at high temperatures or under long exposure to ultraviolet (UV) radiation, and can be difficult to fabricate much thinner than a few hundred nanometers due to low absorption coefficient of the dye material. Furthermore, on-chip color filter implementation using organic dye filters rely on carefully aligned lithography steps for each type of color filter over the entire photodiode array, thus making such fabrication costly and highly impractical for multi-color and hyperspectral imaging devices having more than three primary or complementary colors.